


A game of Chess

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chess, Gen, M/M, stop motion, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel are up late one stormy night playing chess, until an unexpected visitor brings their game to an end.





	A game of Chess

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Apologies, I couldn't get Fullscreen to work with the embedded video. But you can click the link below to watch it on Youtube in fullscreen if you prefer.  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGEvJharpFQ&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGEvJharpFQ&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed me efforts :)


End file.
